El golpe
by galaxy01
Summary: Bella golpea su cabeza contra una roca y le da amnencia no recuerda lo que sucedió desde dos años atrás. ¿ va a poder Edward volver amigarse con bella? ¿lograran ser algo más? ¿o va a ser Jacob quien la enamore con su ventaja de conocerla hace años? pasen y lean si quieren
1. Chapter 1

**El golpe**

**¡Volví! Esta va dedicada a Camila un pequeño presente atrasado de el día del amigo ¡te quiero amiga gracias por todos los momentos compartidos! Esta historia tien capítulos aunque no se, creo que voy a hacerlo mas largo. Bueno espero que les guste y a vos Cami que sabes más de crepúsculo que yo (esta ambientada después de luna nueva).**

**Los personajes no son míos sonde Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo uno: El comienzo del problema**

Bella POV

Voy caminando por el bosque Forks. Es un muy buen lugar para pensar y en estos momentos… wow si que lo necesito. Últimamente mi mente anda un poco confusa. No es por la escuela sino por dos chicos Edward y Jacob. Realmente es la primera vez que me interesa el tema _chicos _pero, en estos momentos me hubiera gustado que me interesara pues sino ahora no estaría en esta situación. Estoy caminado y esquivando raíces de árboles cuando escucho un ruido. Me acerco al lugar de donde provino y entonces hay gruñidos. No son de animales. Son humanos. Gruñidos y quejidos masculinos, los cuales reconozco perfectamente. Pero para asegurarme de que son ellos me acerco.

Otro ruido acompañado de un grito de dolor. Ahora si apresuro el paso.

Lo que sospeche. Edward y Jacob se encuentran peleando valla a saber Dios el porque. Doy un resoplo de frustración. ¿Porque nunca se pueden llevar bien? se la respuesta: a ambos les gusto. Y quien me gusta no tengo idea, pero hay veces en las que quisiera que fuéramos todos buenos amigos (lo cual si me preguntan me sucede seguido). Me acerco a ellos pero antes de que pueda decir algo Edward lanza una patada y Jacob la esquiva, pero la patada sigue de largo y me da a mí. Caigo de espaldas y mi cabeza da contra una roca. Lo último que veo antes de que se oscurezca mi vista veo a Jacob y Edward correr en mi dirección gritando mi nombre.

Edward POV

Estaba peleando con Jacob por el mismo problema de siempre: Bella, ya se ella quiere que nos llevemos bien pero el problema es que yo la amo y para mi mala suerte, Jacob igual. Estábamos peleando había empezado como discusión en un parpadeo pasamos a la lucha física la cual siguió hasta que algo paso. Algo de lo que nunca podría perdonarme a mi mismo.

Yo le había lanzado una patada a el, pero la esquiva y alguien mas la recibe. Abro los ojos como platos y me desespero al ver que es Bella y que se dio la cabeza contra una roca luego de su caída. Grito su nombre para que me mire y no reacciona, Jacob esta arrodillado a su lado y me dice mirándola

- Esta inconciente.

- Tenemos que ir al hospital. Yo la llevo, vos anda a avisarle a su papá.

El asiente y va corriendo a la casa de Bella. Es raro pero, por primera vez nos ponemos de acuerdo en algo. Mientras tanto levanto a Bella y la llevo al hospital. Solo espero que no sea nada grave.

**Hola, perdonen si es un poco corto pero es solo para probar si les gusta sigo y si no lo elimino de una.**

**Para esta historia recomiendo la canción yo te esperare de Cali y el Dandy y si la sigo a la historia van a darse cuenta porque (espero).**

**Cami espero que la hallas pasado hermoso el día del amigo (y de paso saludo a Jessi otra muy buena amiga).**

**Dejen comentarios de sugerencias amenazas de muerte o que se yo.**

**Saludos Galaxy 01**


	2. Chapter 2

**El golpe **

**Hola chicos ya van a saber más de mí abajo pero por ahora ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

**¡Nos leemos más tarde!**

**Capitulo dos: No esta pasando**

**Edward POV**

Estoy en el hospital sentado en la sala de espera junto a el padre de Bella y Jacob. Todos estábamos demasiados nerviosos así que durante media hora estuvimos hablando de todo menos de lo sucedido, porque después de todo nadie tenia el valor suficiente. Por fin nos llaman.

-Charlie Swan.- dice. En voz neutral. Hay problemas.

Los tres nos miramos nerviosos y caminamos hacia donde esta la enfermera. Yo pregunto lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza

-¿Ella esta bien?

- Si esta despierta pero…

-¿Pero que?- ya me estoy preocupando.

-Ella tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada de los últimos dos años.

¡¿Qué?! Ahora quisiera ser mortal y morirme si no me recuerda ¿cómo le digo que la quiero de mi lado? En tanto Jacob… suertudo debe estar moviendo la cola de la felicidad.

**Jacob POV**

Esto esta mal, muy mal… esperen porque no quiero sonar malvado pero… es una buena oportunidad es decir si ella no se acuerda de Edward entonces podría pedirle que sea mi novia. No esta mal. Pero no puedo usarla así.

**Edward POV**

Entramos a su cuarto, y ella abre los ojos. Dios que lindos

-Papa- dice ella, y el asiente sonriendo, feliz de que ella este a salvo

-Jacob- ha claro de el se acuerda porque se conocen desde hace tanto

Entonces llega lo que yo no quería escuchar

-Perdón, y vos ¿Quién sos?

Mierda.

**Tarde… pero lo conseguí. Creo que estaba a punto de morir por esto no podía y no podía y de la nada, llega**

**En fin acepto todos los comentarios **

**Galaxy01**


End file.
